


Saviour

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Dies, Michael!Dean, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Reunion, rescuing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: My imagining of Dean's rescue and Michael's defeat.~“He loves you, by the way."If he could only distract his brother a little longer…Then, Castiel felt him. Dean’s soul.He was beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the finale happened just a few days ago, but have no fear, I'm probably going to write more than one of these to get myself and you guys through the hellatus. 
> 
> Let me know of any errors, and I'm taking commissions! Contact me at sherlockwolf.tumblr.com

    “He loves you, by the way. Sick, really. A human in love with an angel. Sicker that you love him, too. Don’t you, Castiel?” Michael crooned as he lifted Castiel off his feet by the throat, preparing his angel blade to kill the seraph.

    Michael’s words, spoken by the lips of the man he loved, hit right at Castiel’s core. Dean loved him? He knew Dean considered him a friend, family, a brother. But _love_? Castiel had dared not to hope for a decade, and he wasn’t going to let Michael’s lies kindle that flame.

    “Dean, please.” Castiel choked out, begging Dean to fight Michael.

    So far there had been no sign of Dean’s spirit, only Michael’s wrathful grace.

    Castiel caught a glimpse of Gabriel approaching from behind Michael, dodging between concrete pillars. If he could only distract his brother a little longer…

    “I _will_ purify this Earth, Castiel. No human or angel can stop me. Especially not you. You sicken me. You’re a human’s _pet_ , a plaything. ” Michael’s lips turned into an evil snarl, “I’ll start with you.”

    “Dean. Please.” Castiel grunted, trying one last time to reach the soul he loved as Michael pressed the blade against the seraph’s stomach.

    Before he could shove the blade home, Gabriel placed his archangel blade against Michael’s throat.

    “Let him go.” Gabriel commanded, winking at Castiel.

    “Gabriel? Is that you, brother?”

    “The one and only. Drop him.”

    Michael sighed in exasperation, but released Castiel, who fell to the concrete ground and scrambled away. Sam was immediately at his side, helping him to his feet. Another set of hands steadied him, and Castiel glanced over to see Jack, eyes glowing as he tried his best to power up.

    “Dean-o, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you’ve gotta fight, buddy.” Gabriel said as he forced Michael to his knees.

    Michael grinned maliciously. “You’ll have to kill us both.”

    With a flash of wings and grace, Gabriel was on the ground, blade skittering across the floor. Michael stood over him, his back to Castiel, Sam, and Jack. Immediately, the Winchester family began to inch their way across the room to fetch the blade.

    “You’ve got an addiction, Gabriel. This faking your death nonsense has to stop.” Michael chastised his brother.

    “You’ve got your own addiction—power.” Gabriel shot back.

    “I wish you could share it with me. Imagine it, the both of us, ruling Heaven as we once did. Don’t you want that again?”

    “Never.” Gabriel spat.

    Castiel was proud of Gabriel for standing up to Michael—it was no easy feat.

    Sam was the first to pick up the blade. He exchanged a glance with Castiel, then began sneaking back behind Michael while Castiel led Jack ahead so that Michael would focus on them.

    It worked instantaneously. As soon as Michael caught sight of Castiel, he threw up a hand and froze the seraph in place.

    “You’re beginning to get on my nerves, Castiel.” Michael snapped.

    “Good.” Castiel growled back through gritted teeth.

    Michael was trying to crush his bones, and it took every ounce of his grace to battle the archangel’s strength.

    Gabriel had taken Michael’s lack of attention as an opportunity to roll away to safety, and he ran around to join Sam. They traded the blade, but now Michael was watching them. And he still held Castiel captive.

    “Is this going well for you?” Michael asked mockingly.

    But then, his face faltered. Twitched. Blanked.

    “Stop.” Michael hissed.

    Then, Castiel felt him. Dean’s soul, just for a moment, just a flicker, but he _felt_ him for the first time in months. Hope rose in the seraph’s chest.

    “They’ll all die, and I’ll make you watch!” Michael screamed, throwing out a second hand and pinning Sam and Jack in place.

    By the looks of agony on their faces, Castiel knew they were being tortured similarly. Sam collapsed to the floor after a moment, unmoving. Jack, however, remained in place, his eyes glowing as he fought against his uncle.

    Dean’s body cried out, and Castiel recognized the voice as Dean’s. His soul flared, too.

    He was fighting.

    Michael turned to glare at Castiel, his eyes glowing with power. His face was unsteady, like a glitched DVD, switching back and forth between one expression of rage and another of sheer horror. Castiel wondered which was Dean, and which was Michael.

    “See your angel? Now watch him die.” Michael’s unsteady tone said.

    Castiel’s ability to fight his brother crumbled as Michael used the full brunt of his grace to crack every bone in the seraph’s body. Castiel shrieked in pain and fell to his knees. Michael prowled toward him, Gabriel forgotten in his moment of need to torture Dean and Castiel. He picked Castiel up off the floor, standing him on his broken bones, knowing the pain it would cause.

    “Stop!” Dean’s voice grunted, eyes momentarily dimming.

    “Dean, I love you.” Castiel bit out against the pain, trying his best to say goodbye.

    Now that he felt Dean’s soul, he was certain that Dean would hear him.

    “Die!” Michael snarled, clenching his fist and Castiel’s ribcage with it.

    The last thing Castiel saw before he passed out was a brilliant white light.


	2. Chapter 2

    “Come on, Dean. You can do it, kid.” Gabriel encouraged under his breath as he closed in on Michael.

    His brother had gone mad—not that he wasn’t already—with the need to kill Castiel, which had provided the perfect opportunity for Gabriel to strike. He didn’t want to, but when Michael picked Castiel off the ground, he knew he had to make the killing blow. They would lose Dean, but at least Michael would be gone, and Castiel might recover. Gabriel knew Dean would approve.

    Gabriel was a foot away when the light of a dying angel filled the room. Gabriel watched, stunned, as Michael burned out before his very eyes. Nothing had touched him, yet he had died. The last essence of his grace evaporated, and Gabriel felt an absurd amount of relief. They’d done it. But how?

    Dean was still standing, Castiel slack in his grip. The seraph had collapsed into the man and was hardly clinging to life. His eyes were closed, and Gabriel could feel that he was unconscious.

    “Dean, you there?” Gabriel tried, and Dean’s head nodded slowly.

    Gabriel then saw the man’s soul beginning to glow again, the brightest light in the room.

   Again, another absurd rush of relief. Gabriel stepped forward and tapped his younger brother’s forehead, and was rewarded with the sensation of Castiel’s broken body healing.

    Then, Gabriel rushed over to help Sam and Jack. Sam was in rough shape, but a healing touch had him sitting up and holding onto Gabriel’s shoulder for balance. Jack knelt beside them, but his attention was on the pair across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

    “Cas?” Dean’s voice croaked.

    It had been months since he’d used it.

    The angel twisted in his arms, his hair brushing Dean’s neck as he slowly lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes.

    Dean felt lightheaded as he looked at Cas for the first time in ages. He looked worse for wear, haggard, like he’d been through the ringer.

    He was beautiful.

    “Hey.” Dean whispered, not bothering to fight back the tears that overflowed his vision.

    So much for seeing.

    “Hello, Dean.” Cas whispered back, then arms were trapping Dean in the tightest hug he could remember.

    Dean returned the hug as best he could, his arms weak from disuse. Funny how Michael had been using _his_ body, yet _he_ was having a hard time moving it.

    The angel tucked his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, so Dean let his head drop against Cas’ and closed his eyes. It was a while before Dean was able to speak again. His throat closed, sobs threatening to rip out. His body shook from the joy and exhaustion he was feeling. Michael was dead. He was free. His family was safe.

    There was so much that he wanted to say to Cas. He wanted to apologize for his panic that led to Michael possessing him in the first place. He wanted to berate himself for not fighting harder, for letting Michael hurt Cas as much as he had. He wanted to say that it was bullshit that Michael had been the one to tell his secret, rather than himself. But he didn’t say any of that.

    “I’m so sorry, Cas.” He whispered instead, summing up his thoughts.

    “So am I. But it’s done. You’re safe.” The angel spoke against his skin, and Dean knew that that was a sensation he was going to have to experience again, and soon.

    “Dean?” Sam’s voice came from behind, and without another word, Cas let him go, his eyes sliding to the floor.

    The angel walked away, and Dean turned around. Sam bear-hugged him, and Dean tried his best to hug back.

    “Heya, Sammy.” Dean greeted his brother.

    Then Jack stepped in, and Dean made sure to thank him profusely. The kid had really pulled through, providing that extra boost that Dean had used not only to eject Michael, but to kill him. Jack looked exhausted by the effort, but he smiled as brightly as ever.

    The angels were standing together, Gabriel’s arm slung over Cas’ shoulders. Cas avoided Dean’s eyes again, but Gabriel gave him a thumbs up. Dean weakly flipped him off, and they grinned at each other.

    Sam let Dean lean on him as they made their way through the abandoned warehouse to the Impala. Dean felt another rush of joy when he saw his Baby. He ran his hand along the paint as he leaned against her, waiting for Sam to open the backseat.

    “Thanks for takin’ care of her.” Dean told Sam.

    “Dude, of course. Wasn’t gonna let anything happen to her.” Sam scoffed, offended that Dean would implicate such a thing.

    “Bitch.” Dean teased.

    “Jerk.” Sam said, waving Cas over from where the angel hovered a few feet away.

    The angel slid into the center seat. Gabriel had already called shotgun, and Jack had gone around the other side. Dean managed to catch Cas’ eyes just as they slipped away again.

    Dean wasn’t sure how they were gonna fit the elephant into the car with them.

    Every word Michael had spoken these last few months he’d heard as though listening through a funnel, but nonetheless he’d heard them. He knew what Michael had said to Cas. And he was betting that Cas hadn’t believed him, had thought that Michael was trying to manipulate him. It’s what Dean would’ve thought, had their situations been reversed.

    Dean took his place next to his angel, then Sam closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. His brother put on some music that was decidedly not rock n’ roll, and it began to lull Dean to sleep a few minutes into the drive home. Being tucked up against Cas with the angel radiating heat didn’t help at all.

    “Gonna sleep.” He muttered to Cas, and the angel glanced at him from where he’d trained his eyes to the back of the seat in front of him.

    “Good idea.”

    “Can I use you as a pillow?” Dean asked.

    “Of course.” Cas responded, surprise in his voice as he turned to scrutinize Dean.

    Dean didn’t hesitate to lean more into Cas, resting his head against the angel’s shoulder and weaving his arm under Cas’ so that he could slip his hand into the angel’s. Cas tensed briefly, then relaxed into the contact, letting his head rest a top Dean’s. The man closed his eyes and breathed in the earthy scent of his angel. His home.

    He didn’t notice when he fell asleep against Cas’ shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Life finds a way to get in my way... Enjoy!

    Dean’s body was a lead weight, but Castiel didn’t want to wake him. It was comforting to feel Dean’s warmth seeping into his body as the man slept. It meant he was here, alive.

    Castiel would be damned if he let anything take Dean from him again.

    The Impala rolled to a stop in the bunker’s garage, and everyone piled out. Sam opened the door and leaned in, one hand placed on Dean’s shoulder to shake him awake. Castiel released Dean’s hand, which he’d clung to the whole drive home. He was anxious that Dean would wake up and feel weird about it.

    Dean spluttered into consciousness. It took him a moment to reorient himself, but a few glances between the familiar faces of his family helped him solidify reality. Sam helped him out of the car, taking Dean’s warmth with him. Castiel closed the car door behind them all and followed inside.

    Gabriel had called Mary on the ride home to let her know they’d found and rescued Dean, so she, Charlie, Rowena, Bobby, Jody and the Sisters were waiting for them in the war room when they entered. Castiel hung back in the doorway as Dean hugged everyone. There were a lot of tears and shouts of celebration. Even Claire was choked up, holding onto the hand a beautiful young woman Castiel hadn’t met.

    Once everyone had said hello and had gotten a hug from Dean, Sam, and Jack (and Gabriel, in Rowena’s case), Mary announced that she was going to lock Dean in his room so he could rest while everyone else got working on dinner. Dean immediately protested, and he looked around the room as though he’d forgotten something, but Mary yanked him away down the hall.

    Castiel took a step forward to follow, but then remembered himself. Dean needed to rest, and Castiel couldn’t bother him until he had some energy back. Besides, Dean would want him to help his family.

    Sam began to organize everyone. Burgers, salad, and pie were on the menu. Castiel volunteered himself for pie duty. The kitchen buzzed with activity, people sifting through the fridge, cabinets, and drawers, metal cookware clanging, timers clicking, and within a few minutes the smell of the grill filled the air. Working as a team with so many familiar souls gave Castiel a feeling which he hadn’t had in millennia: belonging. He was a part of a family again, and he’d finally allowed himself to realize it.

    As he worked dough into a pie pan, the seraph’s mind wandered. Michael’s words haunted him. Were they true? Had Dean been conscious when Michael had said them? Castiel wanted to know, but he was terrified of the answer. To talk about it with Dean would mean to confront a second hope he’d clung to for ten years. Losing Dean to Michael had been the first, and seeing that hope smashed to pieces had been tragic. Castiel wasn’t eager to try again.

    He wondered how Dean would fair after being possessed by an archangel. It was a question that had plagued Castiel since Dean had left to kill Lucifer. Sam had been a mess once Castiel had rebuilt his mind and restored his soul, so much so that the seraph had had to take on the man’s suffering in order for Sam to live as his normal self. Would this happen to Dean? Would Castiel need to give everything he had left, his very sanity, for the man he loved?

    As Castiel was setting the oversized pie into the oven, a hand landed on his shoulder. He finished his task as Gabriel appeared in his peripheral.

    “Dean-o’s begging for you, like a dog who lost its favourite bone.”

    “Scooby snack.” Castiel corrected, closing the oven door, setting the timer, and shaking Gabriel’s hand off.

    “A what-now?”

    “A dog missing its favourite Scooby snack.” Castiel repeated, leaning his side against the oven.

    Gabriel made a sour face. “It’s like you’re trying to be funny.”

    Castiel rolled his eyes. He’d tried. Dean would’ve laughed.

    “Isn’t he sleeping?” Castiel asked, getting them back on topic.

    “Nah, he’s throwing a tantrum instead. Sam and Mary can’t get our resident child to settle down, so the moose had me come find you.”

    Castiel felt the little flame of hope bloom in his chest. Dean wanted to see him. This was good, even if Castiel was going to have to chew him out for not resting.

    “You have weird nicknames for everyone.” Castiel commented as he began to dodge his way out of the chaotic kitchen.

    “Damn right, chicken wings.” Gabriel called after him.

    Castiel resented that he laughed.

    The door to Dean’s room was cracked open, and Castiel hovered outside for a moment when he heard voices. Mary’s soothing tone immediately calmed the nerves the seraph had built up on his short walk over, but she had no such sway over Dean. His voice was rough, tired, and frustrated. Then Sam interjected, sounding equal parts soothing and annoyed.

    Castiel gently pushed open the door, his heart beating too loud in his ears. He saw Sam and Mary sitting on the bed, their backs to him, while Dean was sitting up under the covers with a pillow behind his back.

    Dean’s eyes locked on the seraph instantly, and if Castiel had not been in love with him before, the brilliant smile that graced Dean’s face had him falling all over again.

    Mary and Sam caught on and turned to look at what had caught Dean’s attention.

    “Cas.” His family spoke his name simultaneously in various expressions of joy and relief.

    The seraph didn’t bother to hide his tears. He felt…he _felt_ …too much, all at once: loved.

    Castiel _was_ loved.

    “Would you _let me up_?” Dean snapped, drawing the seraph’s attention to the fact that Dean couldn’t get up because his mother and brother had trapped him under the blankets with their combined weight.

    Sam and Mary hopped off the bed with twin smiles, gave Castiel more hugs, then left.

    Dean slid out of bed, pulling up his flannel pajama pants as he walked over to Castiel. Instead of pulling him into a hug as Castiel expected, Dean grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and yanked him into his personal space. Castiel’s wings flared out to prevent him from toppling both of them to the floor.

    “Where the hell have you been?” Dean growled.

    “Making pie?” Castiel wasn’t sure why Dean was angry.

    “Oh, _fuck_ I love you.” Dean whispered.

    Hearing those words spoken by _Dean_ sent Castiel’s mind a whirl. Michael had not been lying. Dean loved him, too.

    Dean took a step forward and let go of the coat. Finally, a hug.

    But Dean surprised him again. One of Dean’s hands slid down Castiel’s arm, and the other cupped Castiel’s jaw, thumb tracing bone.

    “Stop me.” Dean murmured.

    “What?” Castiel asked, mind fogging over with the sensations of Dean being _very_ close.

    He could feel the man’s heartbeat through their clothes.

    “Stop me.” Dean repeated, quieter.

    He leaned in, and Castiel realized what he meant just as their lips brushed. Briefly, tantalizingly.

    It was not enough.

    Castiel’s body reacted of its own volition. One hand clasped at the back of Dean’s head, pulling him closer. The other reached out, found Dean’s hip, and latched on. Castiel’s wings encircled him, adding just enough force to knock Castiel back against the closed door. How the door had closed would remain a mystery.

    Dean grunted as he was jostled forward, but he didn’t protest, only deepened the kiss. Castiel could feel the smile on his lips.

    When Dean paused to breathe, he dropped his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder. Slowly, he brought his arms up to hang around Castiel’s shoulders, while the seraph held him around the waist. Castiel let his head fall back against the door.

    “I’m sorry, Cas. So fuckin’ sorry.”

    “Why?” Castiel didn’t understand.

    They had won. They were safe. Everyone was safe. What could Dean possibly regret?

    “’Cause I left you. I left, and I didn’t tell you. And you had to find out while your stupid brother was trying to kill you. It’s not fair, and I’m sorry that I was such a coward.” Dean spoke against his collarbone, his breath tickling Castiel’s skin.

    Castiel loved the feeling.

    “I think I can forgive you.” Castiel teased, knowing that he already had.

    He and this man had been through too much together for Castiel to hold any grudges against him.

    “I love you, Cas.” Dean said again, and Castiel knew he would never get sick of Dean saying those words.

    “I love you, too, Dean. I’m glad you’re home, and safe, and alive.”

    Dean huffed, lifting his head and giving Castiel a tight smile.

    “Me too. I’m kinda surprised, I thought by brain would be scrambled if Michael ever left.”

    “I worried about that, too. Did he,” Castiel’s voice failed him as the thought barreled past his tongue.

    Archangels supposedly tortured their vessels during possession. Raphael and Lucifer certainly had. But Gabriel never did, and had instead managed to send the soul to heaven eons ago without losing the body. But Michael? Castiel didn’t know.

    “Torture me?” Dean finished for him, shaking his head, “No. Actually, it was kinda like a djinn ream. I was in my own paradise, you know, beach, boobs, beer.”

    Dean wiggled his eyebrows, and Castiel sighed. Of course sin and decadence would be Dean’s paradise. It shouldn’t hurt the way it did.

    But then, Dean laughed.

    “I’m kidding, Cas. There was definitely a beach, but you, me, and Sam, we retired. Sam went and worked in the library in town, met a cute girl, got a dog and a house, lived the nerd life. And you and me ran operations from here, like Bobby used to. We played cops, FBI, CIA, Men of Letters, whatever anybody needed a phone call for. Helped the kids—Claire, Jack, Kaia—with hunts. Caught up on all the movies we haven’t seen. Were grossly, chick-flick levels in love.”

    Dean smiled, his eyes gaining a far-away look. “Really gross.”

    Castiel didn’t share his good feeling.

    “You didn’t want to leave. That’s why it was so hard to reach you.”

    Dean stopped meeting his eyes, dropping his chin so he could look down. “Yeah, caught me.”

    “What drew you out?”

    Dean let out a sigh, and when he spoke, his tone was nervous and uncertain. “You. The real you. There’s…something different about you, Cas. If I lived a different life I wouldn’t believe it, but I can sense _you_. It’s like you stink, except I feel it.”

    Castiel knew exactly what he meant. Dean had just described the ability to sense souls. Except…

    “You can sense my grace.” Castiel murmured wonderingly.

    Dean gasped. “I can?”

    The seraph nodded.

    “Awesome.”

    They shared a smile, which quickly became another kissing session.

    A knock on the door jarred them from their reverie, and Claire’s voice hollered through the metal,

    “When you two are done banging, dinner’s ready!”

    Castiel did not like the mischievous grin that appeared on Dean’s face.

    “But we’re about to get to fifth base!” Dean called back, chuckling gleefully as they heard Claire jump away from the door.

    “Oh god, ew!” She yelled, her voice fading with her footsteps down the hallway.

    “What, exactly, is ‘fifth base’?” Castiel asked Dean.

    “We’ll figure it out when we get there.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows again.

    As long as fifth base didn’t involve the disturbing movement of eyebrows, Castiel was sure he’d enjoy it.

    Dean moved over to his closet, switching out his pajamas for jeans before walking back over to Castiel and running a hand roughly through his hair.

    “Gotta make it look convincing.” Dean said vaguely, then leaned in and kissed Castiel one more time, _hard_ , before pulling him off the door and heading for the kitchen, leaving Castiel in a daze.

    Castiel wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this happy in his long, long life.


End file.
